LA PROPUESTA
by Litmus-girl
Summary: - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- era la pregunta que cambiaría la vida de ambos . Two-shot probablemente three-shot BBRAE chico bestia x raven


**DISCLAIMER: TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO LA IMAGEN DE ESTA HISTORIA, CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Hacía casi tres años que Raven y chico bestia se habían vuelto novios, después de enfrentarse a uno de los villanos más peligrosos que han enfrentado, incluso aún después de haber sobrevivido al segundo ataque de Terra( a la que supuestamente se le había borrado la memoria) y que decir de sus innumerables diferencias, Raven logró darse cuenta de que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por el chico verde.

Ambos llevaban una relación fuera de lo común, eran definitivamente Polos opuestos, por lo tanto mientras él quería pasar tiempo con ella darle detalles románticos ,dedicarle canciones y demás ella Solo quería su propio espacio de vez en cuando y respondía con un simple -Gracias - a cada detalle que el le presentaba.

Era sorprendente para todos, pero sobre todo para el chico verde que ese año estuvieran cumpliendo tres años de noviazgo, quiéndiría que a pesar de todas sus diferencias y de todos los obstáculos llevarán tres hermosos años, conociéndose más, respetándose y sobre todo madurando uno al lado del otro. Bueno más bien el madurando al lado de ella.

Chico bestia no quería vivir en la eterna relación de noviazgo, donde tenían que pasar mil años para que pudieran dar el paso más importante, si por él fuera habría dado ese paso desde el momento en que ella le dijo - si me gustaría salir contigo- pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente si quería hacer las cosas bien y ganarse totalmente a la chica mitad demonio.

Y así fue como unos días antes de su tercer aniversario de noviazgo decidió hacerlo, se dirigió secretamente hacia una de las mejores joyerías todo Jump City.

Habían diferentes clases de anillos; Pero él quería uno único y especial como su Raven.

Así que, como no logro encontrar uno con esas características únicas que buscaba, encargó un anillo especialmente para ella; exigió que el anillo tuviera una amatista genuina e incrustaciones de diamantes y que la unión formara las alas de un cuervo.

\- Cualquier cosa por uno de los mejores héroes de Jump city - dijó el encargado entregando el trabajo final.

Al día siguiente...

Era un día común en la torre T, todos los titanes se encontraban tomando el desayuno excepto uno, el chico bestia , este aun permanecia en su habitación admirando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, estaba tan concentrado que nisiquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue interrumpido por su compañera extraterrestre.

\- ¡Querido amigo que es esta pequeña cajita! - exclamó ella - parecen donde los chicos de la Tierra guardan anillos y otras joyerías para regalar a sus respectivas parejas sentimentales.

\- Shhh, Star no grites podrían escucharte - dijó el chico entre susurros.

\- Me disculpo chico bestia, pero por que no quieres que los demás sepan que estas aquí, todos están muy preocupados por ti y porque no has hido a tomar de los nutritivos alimentos matutinos - respondió en el mismo tono la pelirroja.

\- Bueno voy a decírtelo todo, solo por que necesito de tu ayuda , ahh- tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y luego dijo- Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Raven.

\- ¡ AAAAHHH MARAVILLOSO! - gritó euforica ella en respuesta.

\- Shhh, baja la voz - repitió él chico con exasperación.

\- Lo siento Chico bestia pero me parece maravilloso que tu y la amiga raven contraigan nupcias - dijó muy alegre y volando alrededor.

\- Si, pero ella aun no me dice que si , después de estos 3 años de relación aun no se con exactitud que es lo que a ella le gusta, por eso necesito tu ayuda star - exclamó de rodillas.

\- ¡Será un placer!, pero, aun no entiendo en que debo ayudarte - inquirió nuevamente.

\- Necesito que me des ideas de como pedirle matrimonio, ya se que soy un chico cool romántico y guapo pero cuando se trata de Raven todo me parece insignificante , sabes - dijó con tristeza.

\- Entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Robin , siento que nunca podré tener el regalo perfecto, y que ni aun trayendole todas las lunas de kornaf podría agradecerle todo lo que a hecho por mi - exclamó star sentándose junto a chico bestia.

\- ¿Entonces cuento contigo ?- preguntó él, la chica solo asintió .

-¡ Tengo una idea gloriosa! esto es lo que haremos - star contó todo su plan al chico bestia y este quedo maravillado

Mientras tanto con los otros titanes...

\- ¿Donde está bestia ? hace horas que lo espero para hacerlo pedazosen está nueva versión de nuestro juego favorito- exclamó cybor sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Me pregunto lo mismo de star, dijó que hiria a verlo, no a quedarse con el - dijó Robin algo molesto.

\- ¿ Qué habrá pasado?- cuestionó raven en tono monótono, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

\- No lo sé pero hire a investigar, ¿vienes raven ? - Robin parecía más serio de lo normal , raven solo lo siguió.

Al llegar a la habitación del chico se encontraron con ambos jovenes sentados en la cama dándose un fuerte pero comprometedor abrazo el cual no duró hasta que Robin los hizo separarse abruptamente con sus gritos.

\- ¿¡ QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ !? - exclamó Robin furioso.

\- Me gustaría saber lo mismo - dijó raven mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver sus ojos amatista llenos de rabia.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Gracias por leer espero que le haya gustado, la segunda parte la estaré trayendo en un par de días más, si les agrado déjamelo saber en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Cualquier opinión es bienvenida la verdad quiero revivir este fandom porque siento que lo hemos dejado muy olvidado y eso es muy triste.**_


End file.
